The primary project comprises the essence of this program and spans the areas of investigation from targets and molecular probes to clinical evaluation. Dr Contag is the PI of the primary project and it is comprised of four specific aims that are well integrated with regard to scientific execution and participation by Stanford scientists and those at other institutions..